crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusader: No Remorse/Mission 3
WEC News Today the Resistance was struck a blow as they attempted to halt the production of vital medecines needed to stop an outbreak of Strebor Disease. Twelve rebels were killed, and damage to the labs was heavy. We have been assured that the work has only been slowed. Bar ;Derrick Andrews:Hello Captain. I`m sorry about your last mission. I`m sure you did everything you could. Don`t worry about Reaves and Cardova. You can trust them. ;Shannon Brooks: Heard you botched the job, Captain. What happened? You get sloppy? Or did it go exactly like you planned, hm? ;Jo Anne Vargas: We haven't been formally introduced, Captain. Though after our first meeting, that's hardly surprising. I'm Major Jo Anne Vargas. I don't know how you got past the Doctor and his guards, but I hope he's on a slow shuttle to hell right now. Anyway, thanks for getting me out of there. And, even if no one else believes you, I know that you could not have saved the others. To be honest, once Hoffman was done with them, there wasn't that much left to save anyway. ;Troy Reaves: Glad to see that you're still in one piece, Tin Man. My name's Troy Reaves. Most folks here call me Wizard, 'cause I spend my time out-running Consortium gadget jockeys. I'm what they call an extraction specialist. I'm the one who's responsible for bringing you back... You might say your life rests in my hands. Remember that. Briefing ;Stephon Ely: The Resistance lost a lot of good people in that prison. You're lucky that Major Vargas' report to Central cleared you of any complicity in the death of the others. But that won't change some of the opinions around here. While Reaves was waiting for you, he went skating their nets. It seems that one of the WEC's new Mechs is being developed at an industrial complex near here. Central would very much like to see the specs for it. Cardova will handle the Insertion Reconnaissance. After Reaves has the data, he'll power up the teleport pad. I hope you have better luck this time. Dismissed, Captain. Cutscenes ;Nicholas Cardova: Good news and bad news, Trooper. The good news is that insertion coordinates are confirmed. Bad news is that there's more security than I've ever seen. Almost smells like a set up. Anyway, it's up to you now. Let's see if you can pull this one off. Cardova, out. ;Troy Reaves: What's going on, Tin Man? Where's the file? No clue what happened, but without the files, we're history. Just like you. No data, no extraction, Tin Man. Wizard, out. ;Troy Reaves: What took you so long? I was getting tired of waiting on you. Receiving the file now. Wait, I'm losing signal strength! All right! Switching filters to patch in an amplifier... And... that's it! File transfer complete. You might have a future in this business after all, Tin Man. I don't know what that was, but you'd better get out of there. Could mean that the sniffers have locked on to your position. So hot foot it to the jump pad... on level 1. If you don't get there fast, you're a pedestrian. category:No Remorse missions